


Fictober- Follow me , I know the area-

by No_time_for_names



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Fictober 2019, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 11:09:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20873225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_time_for_names/pseuds/No_time_for_names
Summary: Mick and Len have to run away from the police, more things happen than they should





	Fictober- Follow me , I know the area-

**Author's Note:**

> I traslate my own fanfict with google traslated and my basic english

Police sirens sounded farther as the car drove almost 100 km per hour, I glanced at Len while driving, he was smiling like a maniac, he is an adrenaline junkie, no matter how much he tries to deny it.  
The car was on the road when a sound rumbled in the car. I lost a little control of the car, turned a few times on the deserted road when I finally managed to stop it. We both got off to see how one of the tires had burst.  


\- What is the plan now Len? -  


The police sirens were heard like an echo, but getting closer.  


\- Len, what are we going to do! -  


Len looked at the car petrified. His blue eyes fully dilated, I thought he was not breathing.  


-I don't know, I have no idea where we are. - Len was petrified, not having a plan was eating his head.  


"I don't know. " Len began to breathe abruptly, as if he just remembered that he needed to breathe, he did it violently as if he was afraid that the air would end. His eyes were crystallized and he struggled with his own tears and the air he breathed.  


The sirens were heard a little closer and turned around desperately, there were only plots not high enough to hide and further away a horrible scarecrow dressed in bright and horrible colors faded by the sun. Fuck it. I know that scarecrow of bright and horrible colors.  


\- Len just breathe and follow me, I know the area. -  


\- Are you sure? -  


He was still trying to control his breaths and the sirens were heard a little closer.  


\- Yes, take things from the car and follow me. -  


Len and I took everything we had stolen from the bank and put it in some bags, it wasn't very heavy so it wouldn't be a problem. Len was already calmer, even anxious but calmer, if the police did not approach the area during the walk he would calm down completely.  


We walked a good stretch of only parcels up to l scarecrow was a simple post with a suit clown ever had to be brilliant but now has only colors faded by the sun and wig classic now sad and faded colors, plus there was nothing that simulates a face, leaving a dark gap between the wig and the suit that give it a gloomy touch. Len was already calm when we reached that point and saw with disgust the old scarecrow .  


\- A who came up with such an ugly thing to put here? -  


-My dad. -  


The scarecrow was directed to an old, abandoned house with the walls burnt out.  


Once the house was a dark green that I never liked and the garden used to had my mother's flowers and vegetables and on the porch the eternal armchair of my dad where he sat for smoking and drinking. According to my mother she would not let him drink or smoke in the house so that he would not give me a bad example, according to her if he did it outside I would not realize it . My mom was wrong , I always noticed it.  


I thought that my father was so emotionally absent and that my mother paid me so little attention that I would not notice if they were not there, but I was wrong, I never noticed how important they were to me before they were gone.  


I looked at the scarecrow in the plots, and without the clown mask my father used to scare me when I was younger , it was just the costume of bright colors discolored by the sun with the old wick.  
We kept walking, the atmosphere was uncomfortable, we were in total silence. Len looked at the burned house and then the clown on the plot, I imagined that he felt the look of the clown's absent face. Len had calmed down completely, but now I felt nervous, our silence became eternal and uncomfortable .  


-As a child my dad used told me that the scarecrow can move. - I mentioned as I continued to guide him through the plots and what was once my mother's vegetable. At least I would make conversation.  


\- And you believed him ? - Len knew it was a delicate situation and that he was biting his lip to keep himself from laughing about my fear of clowns.  


\- It was a horrible Halloween mask, truly scary. - It was true was it was latex mask , with yellow eyes bulging with a small dot as a pupil and some red veins in them , the typical red nose with blue stars around the eyes and a smile from corner to corner full of sharp yellowed teeth’s . My father thought it would be useful if the scarecrow also shooing people.  


Len finally let out a laugh, the day a clown attacks us, I'll leave him alone. I snorted that only made him laugh more . At least we are no longer is that uncomfortable silence .  


We crossed the property that was once my home, the yard adjoins a forest, which, if my memory doesn’t fails , ends in the other part of the city . It was a long road , but I still remembered where to go .  


\- You really know where to go? -  


\- Aha, I used to play here with my friends. -  


\- So you had friends before me? -  


\- Jealous Snart? That does not go with you. -  


He rolled his eyes, but he didn't answer anything anymore, it felt like a small victory, it was rare for me to shut him up . We walked a little bit more, and I felt more relaxed , I feel a little queasy but not that bad, some memories had overwhelmed me, it was just that .  


\- Did you miss them? - Len asked as we walked, with the sound of the creak of the leaves under our feet I hardly heard him.  


-I suppose. - I remembered things, my father when was not drunk, my mother before going to work, my dad and mom in the kitchen while I watched the flame of the stove, small, helpless, dancing gracefully under a pot. I remember how a little flame like that it got out of control because of me. My stomach stirred even more .  


I always try to not think about it, not think about them, or what I did , it 's easier to ignore it and not torment me with that.  


The sirens stopped listening several meters ago , but I wish they were heard again, that we had to run, that we shouldn't have this conversation.  


\- Did I do wrong by asking? - Len looked embarrassed  


-Of my parents died less than 5 years ago because of me. Yes,Leonard. -  


Leonard didn't raise his head, he walk looking at the ground while he followed me through the forest, he didn't answer anything and this time I didn't feel it as a victory. We were close to the road, we were carrying what we stole in some sacks, it wasn't much, but it was enough for Len to make another plan. Len, who whenever was planning a robbery included me even though he didn't really need me. Because he and I are a team for good and for bad.  


\- Yes, Len I miss them. But it is because they are not here any more that I met you. And would not change the meeting you for nothing, not even that. -  


\- I wouldn't change you for anything either. - Len smiled smugly, obviously.  


We kept walking and it wasn't long until we reached the road that led directly to Central City.  


-I already located the place. - His smile deepened - Follow me I have a plan. -  


-You always have it, boss.-


End file.
